


Radix

by an_aphorism



Series: Love and other chemicals [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BRAIN SEX, Fluff, Genderless Venom, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Brain, Soft filth, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: They aren't having sex.(third in the series, but can stand alone)





	Radix

**Author's Note:**

> No one is serving my specialty diet so I'm making my own food!!! If you read the last one and thought: but what if there was MORE LOVE, then this one's for you too.

Days slipped away between work and the care and tending of an alien symbiote.

At the top of the list was their diet.

Eddie went about figuring out which chemicals his darling needed by the very unscientific process of googling and comparing Venom’s favorite foods. It took half a week and a messy spreadsheet, but it was worth the research when Eddie was able to limit it down to a handful of chemicals.

They spent a week after that trying supplements of each until Venom recognized the one he needed: phenethylmine.

It was a chemical found in both chocolate and in human brains. Explained a lot. Eddie immediately ordered a two-pound container of it off Amazon and they workshopped a weekend finding the best ways to mix it into foods and drinks. Eddie nearly wept that Sunday when they finished, and Venom settled into his chest, goopy and sated. They felt full like that first mad week when Venom had chomped down on humans that were trying to hurt them.

 It didn’t get them out of the chocolate and tater tot game, and it didn’t get him away from needing to calorie load to support two systems, but it did mean he wouldn’t be skulking around lobster tanks or hunting live food. That was a relief, both to his morality and for keeping a low profile.

Balance came easier with every day that passed. Venom was happy to finally be properly fed, and Eddie was happy to put their brain-eating days behind them.

**Would still eat some bad guys,** Venom mumbled.

“I know dear, but we don’t have to now, we can be careful.”

Venom hummed.

After a long day of work, they were posted up on the couch with Netflix and a bowl of popcorn. Venom had already blown through his allotted chocolate for the evening so now it was just Eddie picking through his salty snack. Occasionally Venom’s tongue lapped at his fingertips, cleaning the salt and butter away. They were watching some romcom just dull enough to let Eddie’ mind rest. In the film the couple were locked together in a passionate embrace that looked as though it were heading for bedroom territory.

Venom licked again at his fingers, which then turned into a strange sort of sucking as the couple on screen fell into bed. Eddie’s attention drifted from the television to the tongue wound around him.

“Hungry, love?” Eddie rubbed at the black goo where it was sprawled across him.

**Always Eddie,** his symbiote lifted their face to look innocently up at him. From the thoughts that Venom was projecting, they were not thinking of food.

 “Come here then, let me take care of you.”

Venom manifested further, creating clawed arms and a full face. It was their favorite form to take when at home. It was good for holding each other, good for making out.

Eddie pulled his symbiote close, planting the first kiss on their cheek, the corner of their pearlescent eye. Venom was smooth, warm, and the most kissable of any creature Eddie had ever encountered. Though he was probably bias.

He ran his fingers gently across Venom’s face, following the path with his lips. When he got to Venom’s jaw the symbiote solidified further to give Eddie access to a throat, a set of muscular shoulders. Eddie grinned into the blackness and continued his trail of kisses.

In his mind Eddie pushed a thought each time his lips pressed to Venom’s flesh. _You’re so soft, you’re so warm, you’re so perfect for me._

A rumbling noise started up in Venom’s chest. The black claws ran across Eddie’s skin in a barely there touch that raised goosebumps all up and down Eddie’s arms. Venom was gentle and more lulling than seductive.

It was good. Perfect.

**We are perfect.**

“Yeah,” Eddie brushed his teeth against the throat of his love.

Amusement bloomed from Venom, and Eddie received a reminder that their body did not have erogenous zones like Eddie’s did.

“I know love,” Eddie pressed a line of kisses down to the shoulder. “But let me show you.”

He pushed to Venom the _idea_ of kissing their neck. How the carotid artery was located there in humans and it was a vital source of blood flow between the heart and brain. You let someone put their mouth, their teeth there in a show of trust, a devotion of love. You let them bite and suck at the flesh sometimes to leave a mark, to show others that they _belonged_ to you.

Venom understood in a flash of adoration. They leaned in to Eddie’s throat, those massive teeth hovering just over his most sensitive flesh. Eddie sighed and tilted his head for further access, inviting his Other in.

The bite was done carefully. In their head Eddie could see Venom adjust the length of their teeth before taking them to his skin. It was sharp, the sting, but then the flood of arousal hit Eddie and it was _wonderful._ Just the right amount of pain and pressure to hit all the nerves there. Eddie wrapped that sensation up and sent it to Venom.

**Oh, Eddie. That is good. Are there more?**

Eddie laughed and turned his head to take full advantage of Venom’s blunter teeth. In his head he sent Venom everything he knew about human erogenous zones.

His love crooned and met him halfway for the kiss. **Can we?**

It didn’t need to be a question, Eddie was sure. Already his whole body was lighting up with urges that he was sure Venom could feel. They’d had… sex a few times since that accidental first, and it was never short of spectacular.

Even if it was completely different from all the other sex he’d had in his life.

**Do you want it to be the same?** Venom pulled back from his mouth and licked his cheek in inquiry.

That was a question Eddie hadn’t really thought about. Other than noticing it was _different_ , he didn’t actually feel an urge to do it physically the way he had with people in the past.

He was sort of under the impression that it would be underwhelming compared to what they now had.

Venom preened and the toothy smile in front of him got wider. **Probably. We could try though, if we want. Would still be better than other humans.**

Eddie smiled and pinched the nearest bit of Venom. “Getting a little cocky aren’t we?”

**Not yet. Could make one though, if we want.**

Eddie snorted and buried his face in Venom’s chest. “Oh god, please tell me you did not just make that lame ass joke.”

The blackness rumbled with his Other’s laughter. **Sorry Eddie, could not help it.**

“You’re awful.”

Arms banded around Eddie and squeezed him tight. **You love us.**

“Yes, but I’m beginning to question our cultural intake if you think puns in the middle of sex are okay.”

**We are not in the middle of sex.**

“We would be if you weren’t asking me about manifesting dicks.”

**Just want to make sure we are happy, Eddie. Getting everything we need. Eddie worked hard to find our food, want to take care of us just as good.**

Every time those sort of sentiments got him. The care and attention his darling always wanted to provide was just the sweetest. It warmed Eddie all the way through. Made him want to be better, try harder, give his Other everything they could possibly want.

“What we have is what I want, love. I like kissing you and feeling you, I like the way we have sex.” He tapped his forehead against Venom’s meaningfully. “When we’re together like that honestly I don’t even think about my body. It’s all just chemicals anyway, so it’s kind of like we have a cheat code.”

**Love you, Eddie.**

“And I love you.”

The kiss that followed was slow and heady. Eddie pressed into Venom’s mouth, sliding his tongue against his Other’s in a rush of heat that suffused his whole body. Claws ran over Eddie’s cheeks to his ears and then began to rake dizzying lines through his hair. Eddie sucked at Venom’s tongue and began to push the sensations it caused in him to his Other.

It wasn’t long before Venom gathered all those together and pushed it back as a wave of pleasure in Eddie’s brain.

That first wave was so deliciously good that Eddie sighed and slumped against the back of the couch, his senses all fuzzy. Venom took this cue to adjust them down to lying sideways on the couch so they could wrap arms and tentacles around each other to hold themselves steady.

It was like being dipped in a hot spring, how Venom’s warmth covered him when they were like this. Comforting and exhilarating all at once. Eddie plunged his hands into the black of Venom’s chest and tangled his fingers into it.

**Eddie,** Venom sighed.

Eddie kissed their face again, each one a stamp of love that he wound into the arousal inside his brain. _I love the noise you make when I buy us Ghirardelli chocolates, the way you compulsively correct my grammar in texts, I love waking up with you curled up on my chest._

Eddie pushed all of that and felt the reverberating pleasure. Venom held him tight and chanted his name over and over. The symbiote kissed him once, twice—

It crashed back into him bigger than before. Eddie felt it throb in his cock and all the way down to his toes that clenched first at nothing and then at the smooth surface of Venom twining around him. This bundle came with Venom’s memories: Eddie buying the chocolate cosmos flower for their home so that it always smelled of chocolate, the lukewarm showers Eddie took because he knew Venom didn’t like the intense heat, the smile Eddie gave them post-coital and sleepy.

The feelings swamped him, so full of love that he almost couldn’t breathe through it. Eddie grabbed at Venom, clawing desperately for things he couldn’t put into words. His whole body was thrumming, pulsing with heat and energy.

Eddie rolled it together and added the sweetness of Venom holding his hand when they were high up and Eddie was feeling nervous. He pushed it back.

Venom made that melty sound as the second wave reached Eddie. He moaned in response.

Venom ran tentacles up and down his back, touching him everywhere with the same frantic energy Eddie had. His Other pushed back with the memory of their first time like this, the sliver deep memory Eddie had shown him of his own heart beating, _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Eddie moaned against his Other as the pleasure knocked him asunder. He was sweating and frazzled, felt like he couldn’t possibly get close enough to Venom. They rocked together desperately, his cock blistering and heavy, dribbling on his stomach.

But he couldn’t spare a hand for it and neither did Venom. This wasn’t about their body, their menial organs and basic functions. This wasn’t about anything so simple.

Half drowning in the feeling of how much Venom had cherished that last memory, Eddie could see now that it wasn’t even about sex. What they were having wasn’t sex. Maybe it had never been sex. It was more. Bigger. Vital.

It was Venom plucking a flower they passed on their way to work and waiting until Eddie had a spare moment to offer it up. It was Venom curling up around his shoulders when he woke from a nightmare sweating and shuttering, promising Eddie that he was theirs and nothing would ever hurt him again.

It was Venom changing their mind that first time, the softness behind the confession, **You, it was you, Eddie.**

There was a break rising up inside Eddie, and he thought maybe Venom could feel it too the way they wove together, tight and frantic. The heat was spiraling higher each time they passed the bundle between them, adding and adding memories and thoughts and wishes they had for each other.

They were almost there and Eddie could _feel_ it. Could feel the love so thick they could serve it as a dessert. He had to do it, had to tell Venom what this was, what they were.

_This isn’t sex, this is love._ He pushed that back through, barely managing the weight of the chemicals between them.

Even the secondary wave felt amazing, he panted and pulled at Venom. He wanted, wanted badly to get to the end. Venom pushed back a question just as he knew they would. It hit him hard, everything spangled and edging in white. His body was taught, and Venom was right there breathing with him and heart-beating with him and waiting for the answer to, _what do you mean?_

Eddie reached all the way through his head and pulled the rest. The human concept of making love. Every sickly-sweet drop of romance, of what it meant to move and be with someone you _loved._ To kiss and touch and collide, irrevocable and permanent. Not just the words, _I love you,_ but everything that came with it. Every kiss and cuddle and commitment. Every compromise and tender confession.

He pushed it back barely, so heavy was the thing.

But _god_ was it worth it.

Venom fell to pieces, losing all form and puddling into Eddie. Eddie had no time to consider this though because it crashed back a second later and he lost himself too.

The orgasm wasn’t like the others. The ones before this had burned him right out of his brain, but this one was heavy and somehow soft. It pulsed like the sweetest ache in every part of his body. Eddie writhed and groaned, out of his head but also not. The pleasure went on like waves in a pool between them, pillowy and gorgeous. It was like kissing his love for the first time in the morning sun, caressing his silky blackness and feeling the purr rattle his chest.

Eddie gasped for air and it kept going, smaller each time but so _devastatingly good._

They laid like that forever as their body settled and the last of the orgasm finally began to wind down.

Venom on his chest moved a little, tested forming a tendril.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” His throat was shot. He needed water badly.

**Wow.**

A laugh started out of Eddie’s chest that turned into a half cough. “You could say that again.”

**So that is making love?** Venom slid up to his neck and tucked their small head down to rest.

Eddie reached a hand up to pet him, grinning madly at the ceiling. “Yeah.”

**Do humans do that?**

His Other threaded through his fingers to hold his hand. “Yeah, but it’s not like that.”

**No one is like us.**

“No, no they aren’t.”

Venom purred against his throat. **Good. No one else. Just us.**

“Just us, darling,” Eddie was slurring, the chemical drop coming swiftly now that the high had faded. “I’m—”

**Shh. Sleep now. Love requires rest.**

Eddie huffed in happiness, eyes already drooping closed. “Rest and then chocolates?”

**Yes Eddie. Best Eddie. Love you.**

Too far gone for words, Eddie pushed back his love before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments help make BIG LOVE ENERGY like this possible. Gosh I love them so dang much.


End file.
